<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗迹的危险性 by Fantastic_LZwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667664">遗迹的危险性</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho'>Fantastic_LZwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, M/M, Mind Control, Oviposition, Rape, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desukarn | Cofagrigus / Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗迹的危险性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被吞进死神棺时，小智才意识到自己中了遗迹里的陷阱。</p>
<p>一切都源于小豪手机上合众地区一座新发现的遗迹的新闻。<br/>小豪一早有事回了家，小智便独自带着皮卡丘莽撞的直接向着合众冲了过去。<br/>莽撞的冲进了遗迹，莽撞的四处乱跑，莽撞的踩到了陷阱，小智掉进了有着死神棺的房间。<br/>陷阱慢慢合上，小智被迫和皮卡丘分离，然后又不小心撞到了一只死神棺，立刻被它打开盖子吞了下去。</p>
<p>用力推着死神棺的棺盖，小智大声的呼救着，却想起自己是这个遗迹的第一个访客。<br/>感觉有东西钻进了裤腿和袖口，小智慌张的想要甩掉，但是一头撞在了死神棺的棺盖上。<br/>“救－－”还没等再次喊出来，小智便被什么东西侵入了口腔。<br/>是死神棺的一只手。<br/>被牢牢卡在死神棺的身体里，小智动弹不得，任凭从袖口和裤腿进去的两只手胡乱摸索。“唔……唔！”小智呜呜的叫着试图反抗，全身被死神棺摸了个遍－－<br/>终于，一只顺着裤腿进去的手停在了小智双腿中间略鼓的地方。<br/>隔着内裤揉搓小智最私密的部位，死神棺很享受于这种从凌辱猎物中获得的快感。<br/>把一开始就捅进小智嘴里的那只手带着小智的口水拔出来，死神棺吸紧了小智，让小智彻底无法挪动四肢后，让四只手分别悬在了小智的腋下与脚心旁。<br/>“哇哈哈哈哈啊救命啊！”小智身体上敏感的地方被死神棺反复抚摸玩弄，让小智控制不住的哭喊起来。“呼啊！停下啊哈哈哈哈……”小智完全躲不开死神棺的挠痒，笑的喘不上气，“呜呜求你了死神棺哈哈哈哈！”小智的眼泪都被笑了出来，不断的求饶丝毫没有撼动死神棺，反而刺激的死神棺加快了挠痒的速度。</p>
<p>很快小智的腋下和脚心就被挠的通红，整个人气喘吁吁的大口呼吸着。死神棺见状，四只手稍微停了一会儿，便顺着小智的身体贴到了小智胸前与两腰处，开始了新一轮的挠痒。<br/>让小智的衣服被手鼓的凸起，死神棺一双手狠狠揉掐着小智的半硬乳头的同时，另一双手则温柔的抚着小智的腰，再次让小智抖着身子边哭边笑。“哈哈哈……停下……哈……死神棺……我不该打扰你的哇啊啊啊！”翻着白眼吐着舌头，小智被玩弄的几近高潮，裤子也被感受到快感而勃起的肉棒顶了起来，激起了死神棺的好奇心。<br/>“呼啊……停……了么……”<br/>小智疑惑的睁眼，正想要低头看时，便被死神棺从内裤边上把两只手探了进去，握住了小智脆弱的卵蛋。<br/>“唔噢噢噢哦哦！”<br/>不停的把玩着两粒圆滚的东西，死神棺移动另外两只手，用手掌分别摩擦起了小智下身帐篷的顶端。<br/>“我错了啊！救命啊啊啊！”<br/>小智放开嗓子惨叫着，从未体验过的快感席卷了全身，终于让小智在流了不少前列腺液之后彻底射了出来。<br/>死神棺慢慢松开手，身体把小智吃的更紧了些，异样的触感让小智很不适应。“放了我好不好……”视线模糊的看着眼前的黑暗处，小智有气无力的嘟囔着，垂下了脑袋。<br/>“呃呜……”双腿被分开举到了身体两侧，高难度的动作让小智吃痛的闷哼了一声，一只手轻轻抚摸着小智被裤子绷的紧实的屁股，慢慢挪到了中心部分，用力戳破了小智的短裤。“你干什么……求你了……”手被举到了头顶紧紧吸住，小智慢慢适应了自己羞耻的姿势，突然被死神棺用一双手按住了太阳穴，顿时脑子一片空白。</p>
<p>“好热……”<br/>迷离的睁着眼，小智被死神棺成功的洗脑，嘴角挂着莫名其妙的笑。<br/>继续撕开了小智纯白的内裤，死神棺轻轻玩弄着小智的雏穴，不时用两根手指分开小智的穴肉做出要进入的架势，却仅仅是停在外面。<br/>“我……我想被死神棺插入……”<br/>神志不清的大声嚷嚷，小智的大腿根被一双手抚着，导致肉棒再次把满是精液的内裤与短裤顶了起来。“哈啊……身体好热……”另一双手扒开小智的雏穴，让穴壁的嫩肉和粗糙的棺盖摩擦着，很快就让小智进入了状态。<br/>“死神棺……请尽情玩弄我吧……”<br/>停在小智穴外的一双手得到了准许一样的立刻分别探入二指，冰凉的四根手指用力的向外扒开小智炽热的穴壁，惹得小智一阵一阵浪叫着。<br/>“哇啊……死神棺的手指好粗……我想要更多……”小智张大嘴巴呼喊着，同时放松着身子配合着死神棺，“呜嗯……”穴口再次被扩开，小智被刺激的一下子翻起了白眼，嘴里本来要说的话被咬的粉碎。<br/>见小智弹性十足的穴肉很快便适应了自己，死神棺不紧不慢的腾出另一只手伸出两根手指，冲着被两只手扒开的后穴用力插了进去。“呜哦！”小智惨叫一声，穴口猛的缩紧，把死神棺的手指吞的更深了些，“再往里一点死神棺……好舒服哇啊啊啊！”主动邀请着，小智亮紫色的瞳孔毫无光彩，任凭性欲霸占了大脑。<br/>翘起手掌，死神棺用力按在了小智的前列腺上，莫大的刺激让小智无法把持的喷发着，持续了足足十多秒。“呜哦哦哦！”浑身都是自己的精液，小智依旧因为前列腺的高潮不住的淫叫着，却因为死神棺的突然退出而欲求不满，“快用力插我啊死神棺……我想生下死神棺的蛋……好想……”小智顺从着死神棺的控制胡乱的喊着，而死神棺则得到指令了一样把一只手整个打入了小智的后穴里。<br/>“唔嗯！”小智的穴道突然涨大了几分，意料之外的痛感很快就被进出的快感冲散，“求求你死神棺……求求你快让我为你生蛋……我……我好想……哦啊……”色情的大喊着，小智喷着口水，后穴因为被粗暴插入而本能的缩紧。“唔啊啊！”还没等小智缓过来，死神棺便直接挤进了第二只手，把小智的穴口撑到了极限。<br/>“嘿嘿……我吞下死神棺的……两只手啦……”很快就适应了两只手的粗细，小智失神的笑着，低头看着自己微微鼓起的小腹。下巴却突然被一只手抬起捏开。</p>
<p>“死神棺……愿意让我生蛋了嘛……”欣喜的做好准备，小智闭上眼睛配合着死神棺，张大了嘴笑着放松好了后穴。<br/>感觉到有圆圆的东西顺着死神棺的手臂向肚子里进发，小智激动的大叫着，被另一双手捏住了胸部。<br/>“唔咕！”随着死神棺的蛋被排到小智肚子里，在小智体内的两只手便开始一同喷射着乳白粘腻的液体，“呜呜……咕唔……”肚子被死神棺大量的精液慢慢涨大，小智的穴口也紧紧缩着，不让死神棺的精液流出去。<br/>毫不意外的被掐着乳头揉捏着胸，小智停不住的惨叫着，很快肚子里便满是死神棺的精液，两胸也被捏的又红又肿。“呜哇……”小智松了口气，满意的为自己怀了蛋而高兴。<br/>强迫小智喝了几次精液，死神棺开始着重玩弄小智通红的乳头。“咕唔……”咽下死神棺的精液，小智脸上挂着异常的红晕，乳头在死神棺的揉捏下慢慢大了些。<br/>“嗯啊！要……要出来了……”能感觉到身体的变化，小智震惊的喊着，两股乳白色的液体便从微微涨起的两胸上红润的乳头喷出，“呜……为什么……怎么会……”小智被解除了洗脑，低头看着已经被短暂的改造了的胸口和涨大的肚子，崩溃的哭着。</p>
<p>被开开棺盖放了出去，小智衣冠不整的捂着肚子趴在地上，死神棺的精液不住的从小智大开着的穴口喷出，惨叫声传遍了整个房间。<br/>“唔唔！嗯啊啊！我……我下蛋了……”哭哭面具的蛋顺利被排了出来，小智瘫坐在地上看着顶开蛋壳的哭哭面具，挂着笑意外熟练的将哭哭面具递到胸前。<br/>“嗯……乖……”让哭哭面具咬着自己肥大的乳头尽情吸吮着的奶汁，小智母性十足的安抚着刚出生的哭哭面具，抬眼柔和的看着死神棺。<br/>很快其他的死神棺便从阴影里走了出来，大开着棺盖伸出手捉住小智。“不要……不要啊……我不要……”被吊在半空中，一只只手托着蛋插入了小智的穴口灌着精液，在完成了产卵之后死神棺们堵住了小智的穴口，把小智倒吊了起来。<br/>“呼啊……好多……要坏掉了……”看着地上将近三十多只死神棺还有一半没对自己产过卵，小智无力的嘟囔着，两胸被揉的愈发膨胀，乳头也被掐的又红又大。<br/>趴在地上刚下完蛋，还没等小智休息下一波死神棺就架起小智开始了新的一波产卵，一只只手把没成型的小蛋注入到小智宽敞的肠道里后，灌上了满满的精液。</p>
<p>岔着腿让仍旧意犹未尽的几只死神棺侵犯后穴，小智看了看一地的哭哭面具的蛋，开始担任起自己母亲的职责了。<br/>抱起一只刚刚破壳的哭哭面具，小智还没等做下一步，乳头便已经被饿极了的哭哭面具咬住开始吸吮。“呜……乖……”干脆躺在地上，小智抬着腿仍旧被灌输着精液，喷着奶水的两胸让小智像极了少女，“啊啊……”被两只手示范般的从底下揉住了胸，敏感的小智立刻喷出更多奶汁，也让小智瞬间明白了。<br/>被几只死神棺架起来，小智反弓着身子保持着自己揉捏两胸的姿势悬在空中，肥嫩饱满的乳头随着小智的动作不断的喷出奶汁，让嗷嗷待哺的哭哭面具们立刻凑了过来。“啊呜……乖哦……不够还有。”小智挂着若有若无的笑，看着挤过来争先恐后咬住自己乳头的一群哭哭面具，却感觉双腿再次被拉开，几只手畅通无阻的打入了穴道深处。<br/>“啊……是时候了吗……”小智的肉棒被刺激的硬了起来，乖巧的夹紧体内的手，小智怕无法完全吸收死神棺的精液，便完全配合着死神棺。<br/>随着小智的肚子越来越沉，小智的表情也逐渐变的享受起来。“哇啊……唔？”感觉胸部变大了些的同时，小智意外的感到胯下一阵酸胀，“啊……别咬那里……唔……”低头看了看自己被仍然饿的不行的另一群哭哭面具围住的涨大了些的肉棒，小智突然不由自主的抽动了一下肉棒。<br/>“唉？呜……呜啊……这……这里也可以了嘛……”小智的铃口逐渐变大，粘稠的混着精液的乳汁一下子喷了出来，“哇啊……轻点……别使劲咬哦……”肉棒被围上来的哭哭面具细细的啃咬着，小智宠爱的眼神让小智看上去像极了刚哺乳期的雌性宝可梦。<br/>很快小智就被哭哭面具榨的一干二净，低头看着自己喷不出一丁点乳汁的乳头与铃口，小智渴望的抬头看着周围的死神棺，完全被驯服的点着头。</p>
<p>“还不够……我好想要……哭哭面具它们……还饿呢……”<br/>悬在空中，小智的穴口再次被打入三四只手的同时，口中也插入了好几只手，而两粒娇小的睾丸也被几只手不断抚弄，最后由一只较大的手整个罩住了小智较一开始涨大了一些的肉棒，手指插进了小智的铃口。<br/>“呜！唔唔呜呜……”源源不断的精液被输送到小智体内，小智的肚子很快又大了起来。闭上双眼接受着死神棺们，小智的穴口逐渐变的松垮肥大，更多的手纷纷挤进小智的体内，向着小智的更深处进发，“唔……”尿道逐渐不再感到疼痛，反而开始适应死神棺粗大的手指，小智点着头放松身子，全身的变化让地上的一众哭哭面具惊讶不已。<br/>尽管喉咙里灌满了精液，溢出来的精液不住的从小智嘴角喷出，小智还是仰着头含着不停输送精液的手；隆起的两胸上红润的乳头不停的喷洒着乳汁，惹得哭哭面具一阵哭闹；本就被拉长的柔嫩肉棒被死神棺的手指彻底贯穿，精液顺着输精管逆流回了睾丸，把小智本来娇小的睾丸撑得又红又大，待死神棺拔出手指后，被捅开的尿道大大的敞开着，新鲜的乳汁不住的涌了出来。<br/>见小智已经被进一步改造完毕，死神棺们纷纷将蛋排入小智的已经被改造过的温暖开阔的肠道后，放下了小智。“嗯呐……我会保证它们的安全的……”再度被洗脑，小智挂着笑趴在地上，揉着丰满的两胸挤着乳汁，肉棒无时无刻不在高潮着，只不过射出来的不再是小智的精液，而是和胸口喷出来的一样的乳汁。<br/>嗷嗷待哺的哭哭面具们一窝蜂的围住小智，争抢着撕咬小智的乳头，布满咬痕的肉棒也被紧紧围住，每只哭哭面具都想吃到最新鲜的乳汁，终于哭哭面具们盯上了小智大如拳头的睾丸。<br/>“乖……乖－－哦哦！”被几只哭哭面具用力压住睾丸的小智一下子进入高潮，兴奋的吐出舌头，肉棒和乳头止不住的喷射着乳汁，“呼哇……”早就一身精液和乳汁的小智丝毫不在意自己淫乱的样子，察觉到自己肚子变的更大后，便爬起来靠在墙脚抬起双腿，让被改造后变的更容易被扒开的穴口让给死神棺们。<br/>粉红色的穴肉被死神棺一点一点扒出来，小智高潮的表情和停不下来的淫叫让更多的死神棺凑了过来－－<br/>终于一枚蛋被小智自己排了出来。<br/>看着沾着自己肠液的蛋，小智欣慰的拍拍肚子，继续开始努力。</p>
<p>几天后，新生的二十多只小哭哭面具破壳了，小智着急的撸动着肉棒，揉捏着乳头，甚至把手伸进湿润的穴口去挤压自己的前列腺和捶打自己的睾丸，却一滴乳汁都产不出来。<br/>小智看着自己平坦的肚子，清楚自己又需要死神棺们的滋补了。<br/>平静的轻轻跪下趴好，给慢慢揭开棺盖的死神棺们扒开自己柔嫩多汁的穴口，小智喊着淫荡的词句，渴望着死神棺们的眷顾。</p>
<p>“呐啊死神棺们……请让我吞下你们的精液……为你们抚养后代吧……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>